


When You're Ready

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, College Student Stiles, Established Relatinship, Insecure!Derek, M/M, Virgin!Derek, angst & fluff, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together six months, and Stiles is ready to have sex with Derek, only when Stiles voices this, Derek doesn't seem to feel the same way.</p><p>But when Derek tells Stiles why he isn't ready yet, Stiles is relieved, and Derek's confession only brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

Stiles moaned as he kissed his boyfriend’s beautiful lips, arms around his waist as Derek’s fingers weaved through Stiles’ hair, tugging just enough to make Stiles moan louder into their heated kisses. 

They had been going out for six months now, and Stiles was eager as he pushed Derek’s shirt up to try and get it off. They had gotten down to their boxer briefs with many frottage sessions and jerking each other off as well they could through the fabric of the material, as well as some mouth against dick action - again, over the fabric - but they hadn’t gone farther than that yet.  
Derek pried his lips off Stiles’ to easily take his shirt off and toss it to the ground. Stiles’ hands explored Derek’s broad, muscled chest as they went right back to kissing. 

Stiles loved how easily he could lose himself in Derek’s kisses, in his touch, and forget the outside world. All that was in his mind was Derek and kisses and skin, so much lovely skin. 

When Derek eventually moved to Stiles’ neck, sucking and licking a hickey into Stiles’ skin, Stiles almost forgot to broach the subject he had been wanting to broach for weeks now. 

But as Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt up and off and went back to Stiles’ neck - only the other side that time - Stiles remembered. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed, hands roaming up and down Derek’s back, over his tattoo. Stiles let his right hand wander into Derek’s hair as Derek sucked particularly hard, making Stiles moan out his next words, “I wanted to-” 

“Yeah?” Derek pulled back just enough to say the words, and then his breath was tickling the wet skin on Stiles’ neck, and Stiles shivered. 

“I wanted to ask if...if you might want-” but Stiles’ nerves made him clam up, and Derek noticed. 

Derek pulled back from Stiles’ neck and looked at him curiously, a confused tilt to his eyebrows. 

“Um, it’s just...I’m ready,” Stiles said, wiggling from where he lay under Derek. 

“Ready?” Derek asked, still looking confused. 

“For...you know..I want to...with you,” Stiles stumbled over his words, nervous but excited at the same time. He rested his hands against Derek’s pecs, biting his lower lip as he took in his boyfriend’s beautiful physique. 

“But we’re already...ya know,” Derek smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Stiles softly, and his lips against Stiles’ almost made him forget what he had been saying.

“Mm-wait, no, I mean,” Stiles pulled back enough to look into Derek’s gorgeous eyes, which were still clouded with confusion. Okay, Stiles was going to have to spell it out, apparently. And so, in true Stilinski fashion, he just blurted out, “I want to have sex with you.”

Derek’s eyebrows jumped up towards his hairline, and Stiles immediately flushed, and went onto stammer, “I mean, if you want to too, of course, I wouldn’t want you to do it if you didn’t want to, but I just want you to know that I’m ready to go all the way. Like, penetrative sex. Up the ass and everything. I can bottom first if you want, or I can top you, if you want, we can do whatever you want, I kinda wanna do everything with you, so-” Stiles laughed, cutting himself off, and then he stopped laughing when he saw the almost panicked look on Derek’s face. “Or...not, we can do nothing. Whatever you want, Derek. You know that, right?” Stiles reached up to cup Derek’s now pale cheek, becoming worried at Derek’s rising panic. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was speeding up. “Derek, we don’t have to do anything. We could just hang out for the rest of our lives and I would be happy. We don’t have to-”

“I-I know,” Derek swallowed hard and pulled away from Stiles, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hand, and Stiles was starting to panic himself at Derek’s reaction. 

“Derek, it’s okay, I don’t want to do anything that would upset you or make you uncomfortable or-or-or worse, just Derek, you know I’m happy if we do nothing,” Stiles rushed to reassure him, and he started repeated what he’d already said in his panic, moving to rest his hand on Derek’s shoulder, sliding close to him but only touching him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry if I ruined this, I just wanted to see if-but that was stupid, I should have waited, but-”

“It wasn’t stupid, Stiles,” Derek mumbled into his hands, sitting up straight a moment later to look at Stiles, his panic still present but less now. His breathing was still a little fast, but it didn’t look like he was struggling to breath or anything like before. 

“But-”

“It’s just...” Derek shifted uncomfortably where he sat on Stiles’ small bed which was situated on the left side of the room, while the other bed belonged to Stiles college roommate - who would be out for the rest of the night, which is why Stiles had been hoping....well...”It’s just that...” Derek winced and looked away from Stiles then, a hint of a blush rising in his cheeks. “I’ve kinda got a confession to make...”

Stiles’ panic rose even more at that, his mind instantly coming up with the worst case scenario. Did Derek cheat on him? But no, he wouldn’t do that, and it wouldn’t make sense...unless Derek hadn’t used a condom with that person and was afraid of giving an STI to Stiles? Oh god, Derek cheated on him and was gonna give him an STI!  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he moved away from Derek, throat closing up as he tried to hold in the tears welling up in his eyes. 

Or maybe...maybe Derek was...maybe something bad happened to him in the past sexually. Had he been raped? Stiles instantly wanted to dart forward and rap Derek in his arms, but Stiles stopped himself at the last second, looking anywhere but at Derek. 

“I’m...Stiles’, I’m a...” Derek struggled to get the words out and Stiles looked back at Derek confusedly. 

“You’re a...?” Stiles prompted softly, curious as hell but also kinda dreading the answer. What if Derek had cheated on Stiles? Stiles didn’t think he would be able to handle that, wouldn’t be able to take the heartbreak. 

Derek winced again and shifted so he was facing Stiles, cheeks burning read. Whether in shame or embarrassment, Stiles didn’t know.  
Then Derek closed his eyes tightly and blurted out, “I’m a virgin!” and then Derek pursed his lips closed tightly, and Stiles’ mouth dropped open in surprise. 

But then Stiles felt himself sagging in utter relief and letting out a relieved and happy laugh. Derek snapped his eyes open at Stiles’ reaction. 

“Oh my fucking god, my mind was going to horrible places, I’m so relieved,” Stiles put a hand to his forehead, feeling shaky from relief and happiness, from letting go of all that tension that had built up in body. 

“You’re...you’re not...disgusted?” Derek asked tentatively, his voice sounding shy, almost, and Stiles looked at Derek, surprised. 

“What? Why would I be disgusted?” Stiles asked, moving toward Derek quickly, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

“Because...well...I’m 24 years old,” Derek said. “I’ve been told I look...good,” Derek shrugged, still looking uncomfortable, “and yet I still haven’t had sex. It’s pathetic,” Derek murmured.

“What? No! No, Derek, no,” Stiles said firmly, moving into Derek’s space, onto his lap so that he was straddling him, so he could wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders, hugging him close, and felt a whole new sense of relief when Derek hugged him back. “Derek, It’s not pathetic. Not at all, don’t you dare think that. People are ready when they’re ready and not a second earlier, whether you’re 16, 24, 34 or never, okay?” Stiles pulled back to look into Derek’s eyes, hoping he was getting across how serious he was. “I don’t care about your sexual experience or lack of sexual experience. It doesn’t matter to me. Just as lost as you want to, you know, be with me, in whichever way, I’ll be happy.” 

Derek looked down, a small smile on his face as he took in Stiles’ words. 

“Why would you think it’s pathetic, Derek? Sex isn’t a race, it isn’t...it isn’t a trophy to be won, it’s about...your own pleasure, when you and your partner are consenting and wanting it, ya know? And if you didn’t want it before this, or don’t even want it now, I’ll understand. I just...I want you to be happy, Derek,” Stiles rambled, and felt his cheeks flame when Derek looked up at him with sparkling eyes, a soft, happy smile on his face. 

“I do want to have sex with you, ya know,” Derek murmured, “I just...I’m scared...nervous.”

“That’s okay, that’s fine,” Stiles kissed Derek’s temple as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, trying to comfort him as much as he could. 

“I want to get there one day, believe when I say that, please,” Derek stressed, looking up at Stiles again with earnest eyes. 

“I do,” Stiles murmured, pushing back the hair at Derek’s forehead in a soothing manner. 

“I just...my last...my ex-girlfriend didn’t want to wait, but I did, and when I eventually told her why, she laughed in my face and called me pathetic and a sad loser, and so when you brought up us having sex, I panicked...I thought-” 

“That I would react the same way,” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek so he wouldn’t say any rude remarks about Derek’s ex-girlfriend, because that kind of behavior just pissed Stiles off and made him want to punch something, preferably Derek’s faceless and nameless ex, right in her stupid face. 

Derek sighed. “Yeah.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Nuh uh, I’m just not gonna do that, I’m afraid, so you’ll just have to settle for me being nice to you about it,” Stiles tried to quip, make light of it and hopefully make Derek feel a little bit better in the process. 

“Damn, I was hoping you’d be a total asshole,” Derek tsk’ed, and when Stiles pulled back and saw that teasing light in his eyes, the clouds of sadness and panic gone, Stiles grinned. 

“Well, I could always nag you about that ugly sweater of yours if that would make you feel better,” Stiles said, pretending to contemplate the possibility.

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes, and when he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to rest his hands on the bare skin of Stiles’ lower back, Stiles’ pulse sped up immediately, as if his body was hard wired to Derek’s touch. Stiles loved that feeling. “That sweater is awesome,” Derek muttered.

“It’s an eyesore, bab,” Stiles quipped, smiling when Derek grimaced. 

“Bab? Really?”

“What? All the cool kids are saying it these days.”

“Don’t ever call me bab again, Stiles,” Derek said, face stern and brooking no argument.

“Hm, okay, what about...” Stiles looked toward the ceiling, lips quirked to the side in a show of thinking intently about his next words. “Honeybun?”

Derek gave him a flat look. “No.”

“Aww, no? What about...snickerdoodle?”

“I’m going to tickle you death, how ‘bout that?” 

“Ooh, scary,” Stiles giggled as Derek narrowed his eyes. “Ooh ooh, what about....sugarplum!” 

“I’m going to smother you in your sleep,” Derek growled. 

“Promises, promises,” Stiles sing-songed, and then yelped when Derek took him by the waist and twisted him to lay on his back against the bed so that Derek could lay on top of him. 

“I’ve got you trapped, Stilinski, you can’t get away from me. And my tickles.” And then Derek lifted up his hands to Stiles' sides, and Stiles gasped out a “no!” and tried to wiggle away, but it was no use when Derek had all those - lovely - muscles. Stiles couldn’t get away (not that he tried all that hard, because really). 

Derek laughed as Stiles squealed and flailed, trying to get away from his boyfriend’s merciless tickles to no avail. 

“Ah! Derek, Derek, babe, stop!” Stiles giggled, head thrown back as laughter continued to spill out of his mouth. Stiles was laughing so hard it hurt, and Derek’s laughter was just as loud and joyous. 

“Ah, see, babe, much better than _bab,_ ” Derek said through his laughter, and Stiles ineffectually slapped at Derek’s arm, begging for mercy. 

“C-can’t-can’t breathheee!!” Stiles yelled, and then Derek stopped, and Stiles’ laughter continued as he tried to breath properly, and then when Stiles opened his watery eyes, there was Derek’s soft, happy face, and Stiles put that look on his face. Stiles was the cause of that happiness. And Stiles’ already fast beating heart beat even faster, then. 

Derek reached up and wiped at the tears of laughter on Stiles’ face, his touch soft, gentle, and sweet. 

“I love you,” Derek murmured, then, and Stiles gulped past the lump in his throat, his breathing becoming labored and erratic, his heart going boom boom boom in his chest. They hadn’t said that to each other yet. 

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek and wipe at Derek’s own tears of laughter. 

“I just...want you to know that. That even though I’m not quite ready for sex, that I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

Stiles’ breath hitched, and he kissed Derek then, pouring everything he felt into it, into the slide their lips against each other, in the meeting of their tongues, in hard press of his lips but also in the slow pace of it. In the way he made it intimate and passionate at the same time, their breaths mingling together when they pulled back to catch their breath. 

“I love you, too,” Stiles whispered. 

Then they went back to kissing, bare chest to bare chest. And Stiles knew that he didn’t care when or if he and Derek ever had sex, because what they had was so much more than just sex. Stiles loved Derek. He was in love with him. Whether it was a few months or a few years or never, Stiles didn’t care. As long as he got to have Derek in his arms just like he was right then, warm and alive and happy.  
When they eventually pulled back from their kisses, lips red and swollen, they looked at each other, and Stiles let out a gasp when Derek went back to kissing his neck.

Stiles got lost in Derek again, forgetting the outside world once more.

Then Derek moved his lips up to Stiles ear, and Stiles shivered at his warm breath washing over his ear. “I do want you, Stiles. In every way. That includes sex.”

“I know,” Stiles breathed. 

“And I will let you know when I’m one hundred percent ready and not a moment before, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. 

“Thank you for understanding,” Derek murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles’, and Stiles nuzzled back, wanting to be as close to Derek as he could. 

“No problem.”

“Besides-” Derek tone turned teasing then, light and unrestrained, “-with how attracted I am to you, I doubt it will be long before I’m ready to screw your brains out.”

Stiles gasped, then laughed happily as Derek pulled back to grin at him. 

“I can’t wait,” Stiles grinned, heart beating faster again at Derek’s words and the happy look on his face. 

“Good,” Derek said. “Now, where were we?”

“Hmm, I think we were right...” Stiles was cut off as Derek kissed him soundly on the lips, but when Derek pulled back so their lips were just brushing together, Stiles finished, “...here,” with a murmur. 

They went back to kissing then, but when Stiles’ roommate came home that night, he was greeted with the sight of Stiles and Derek fully clothed but wrapped so tightly around each other it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose and asleep with happy, content smiles on their faces.


End file.
